


Glee challenge

by tattooedrory



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooedrory/pseuds/tattooedrory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glee challenge what if Kurt rejoined the cheerios instead of running for student council?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glee challenge

Glee challenge what if Kurt rejoined the cheerios instead of running for student council?  
Rules:  
1\. must be kurt/blaine  
2\. must change season 3 ending in some way don't care how  
other then that have fun


End file.
